This invention relates to a non-fermentation route to a benzodiazepinedione having cholecystokinin (CCK) inhibiting activity.
The compound: ##STR2## is disclosed in published European application No. 116,150. This compound is active as a CCK inhibitor. The compound is shown to be prepared by fermentation.
A non-fermentation process for preparation of X has been discovered.